


Der Konig

by AngelXxXCelestial (CelestialxXxAngel)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Acceptance, Acts of Kindness, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bedrooms, Beds, Books, Cameras, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Cold, Cold Weather, Competition, Confusion, Costumes, Creepy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dinner, During Canon, Ears, Exams, Eyes, Food, Gen, Grades, High School, Homework, Hope, Huddling For Warmth, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kindness, Kneeling, Literal Sleeping Together, Necks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peace, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, Pillow Talk, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Punishment, Questions, Quiet, Quincy Kurosaki Ichigo, School, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Smile, Stalking, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teenagers, The Quincy, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching Someone Sleep, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxXxAngel/pseuds/AngelXxXCelestial
Summary: For as long as Ichigo could remember, these people were always there, existing around him, hiding in the shadow.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke & Kurosaki Ichigo, Bazz-B & Jugram Haschwalth, Ishida Ryuuken & Ishida Uryuu, Ishida Ryuuken & Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo & Kurosaki Isshin, Kurosaki Ichigo & Kurosaki Isshin & Kurosaki Karin & Kurosaki Yuzu, Kurosaki Ichigo & Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Ichigo & Kurosaki Karin & Kurosaki Yuzu, Kurosaki Ichigo & Kurosaki Yuzu, Kurosaki Ichigo & Ochi Misato, Kurosaki Isshin & Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Karin & Kurosaki Yuzu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	1. Eins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of sleep again won't hurt, right?

For as long as Ichigo could remember, these people were always there, existing around him, hiding in the shadow.

The teenager kicked the door shut with one of his legs before taking a slow step forward, mindful of the various books and papers on his hands. He took another step forward and the thick book at the top of the pile quivered for a second before it fell down, almost hitting him on the head.

The keyword was almost.

The thick book would surely hit his head and left a bruise there if not for the hand that caught it, stopping it from harming him.

There was a flicker from the shadow at the corner of his room and another man appeared from it. He easily took the huge pile of books and papers from his hands and put it on the table in a stride.

Ichigo gave a grateful smile to the men in white. His friends from the shadow.

"Thanks, guys."

They knelt respectfully before him in response.

"Your Majesty." They said deferentially in unison to the human teen standing before them.

Yeah, that's one of the weird things about his friends from the shadow. They were always respectful to him. They treated him like he was their king, always calling him that and never stopped no matter what Ichigo told them. In the end, he just kind of roll with it.

"Come on, what did I say about kneeling?" Ichigo said with a scowl, crossing his hands in front of his chest.

Jugram Haschwalth and Bazz-B looked at each other for a bit before rising from their kneeling position gracefully.

"Pardon us. Your Majesty, why are you still not asleep? Is there something bothering you?" Haschwalth asked him in a soft tone, looking truly concerned over his sleeping time.

Ichigo's lips twitched upward in amusement. Seriously, his friends from the shadow always got concerned over him about the most trivial kind of matter. What did they expect? He was a high schooler with a homework and a row of exams hanging on his head, pulling an all nighter was kind of a normalcy.

"Well, I still have to do my homework and study for tomorrow's exam." Ichigo said ruefully while scratching the back of his head.

Haschwalth frowned a bit before he bowed his head. "Please rest assured, Your Majesty. We will take care of it."

"Your Majesty, catch." A voice appeared out of a sudden from the shadow in the ceiling.

A ball suddenly dropped from the ceiling and Ichigo caught it in reflex. His eyes immediately felt heavy, like he was just given a shot of sedative or someone just put a chloroform near him.

He felt enervated, boneless even. When his knees gave out, someone was there to catch him.

"Good night, Your Majesty. Please have a good rest." It was softly murmured near his ears.

"I… am going… to kick… your ass… later…" He slurred sleepily before succumbing to the darkness.

They better finished his homework. He would wake up early in the morning tomorrow and study for the stupid exam. He would manage it somehow.

Nope.

The sun was already high up in the sky when he woke up. Ichigo let out a frustrated sigh.

Fuck. Today's exam was worth ten percent of the overall grade. Ochi-sensei was going to kill him. Should he pretend to be sick or something?

Then, he noticed that he wasn't alone in his bed.

Ichigo clenched his teeth.

"Basterbine. How many times do I need to tell you to not sleep in my bed?"

"But it was really cold at night. I just want to help to warm you up, Your Majesty." Bambietta Basterbine said with an innocent blink and a pretty smile.

He threw a pillow on her face in response. Then, he noticed another thing. His school bag was missing from his room.

Ichigo sighed again and slumped back to his bed, ignoring Bambietta who immediately snuggled to his side happily.

Royd or was it Loyd? One of them was probably pretending to be him and currently taking that stupid exam in his stead.

Not the first time this kind of thing happened anyway.

Should he yell at Haschwalth and Bazz-B?

Nah.

"Askin. I know you can hear me. Come here. Now." Ichigo said in a flat tone, still resting on his bed with his eyes closed, one hand thrown over his eyes and the other resting at his side to keep the girl at bay.

When he opened his eyes and sat up a moment later, a figure was already kneeling by his bed side, head bowed.

He crossed his hands over his chest. "Do you have something to say?"

"I apologize, Your Majesty. Please punish me however you see fit."

That gave Ichigo a pause. Here's another weird thing about his shadow friends. Whenever he was angry or annoyed at them for something, they deemed it fitting for him to punish them however he liked it.

Like he was a king and they were his subjects. Like it was his right to pass a judgment upon them.

And that's not right.

"I am not going to punish you over something like that but never do that again." Ichigo said with a scowl on his face. Apology accepted.

"I understand, Your Majesty. Thank you for your kindness. I shall return to Silbern now." Askin said in a polite tone.

Silbern was silver in German language. A weird thing to call the shadow. It should be Schwarz or something.

When Askin moved to the shadow, Ichigo called out to him.

"Wait."

He pointed his thumb at the girl who sat beside him.

"Take her with you." Ichigo said tonelessly.

When both of them finally left and he was alone again in his room, Ichigo let out another sigh before he snuggled to his pillow.

"Finally. Some peace and quiet." He said contently, muffled by the pillow.

A little bit of sleep again won't hurt, right?


	2. Zwei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double wow. An obsessed stalker. Great. Just fucking great.

"Uh. You are… a hand…" Ichigo said blankly. First time seeing one of his friends' true form.

Pernida Parnkgjas blinked in response before bowing to him and blending completely with the shadow in his room, disappearing from his sight.

"Can you guys send someone else to wake me up next time?" Ichigo said while sighing, rubbing his eyes out of sleep.

It wasn't exactly funny to see a giant hand waking you up with one of their fingers. What kind of person got a hobby of wearing a giant hand costume, anyway? Weird.

"Understood, Your Majesty." A voice replied from the shadow at the corner of his room.

A figure with dark skin and short white hair came out from the shadow. There was a black mark shaped like a crosshair over his left eye. The guy was holding something in his hand.

He knelt in front of him before opening his hand, presenting the item to him.

It was a camera fly, broken from being shot by something. Probably a bullet by the shape.

Ichigo starred at it in confusion.

"I find this flying around you while you were asleep in your bed, Your Majesty." Lille Barro informed him in a reporting tone, voice even.

Wow. Someone was stalking him. Creepy.

"It is not the only one." Lille Barro added, taking out a bunch of camera flies from his pocket, broken from various causes.

Double wow. An obsessed stalker. Great. Just fucking great.

"Who is it?" Ichigo asked with a groan. He just woke up, damn it. He didn't even have dinner yet. What kind of person like to stalk a teenager? What's even there about him that needed to be stalked on?

"A man named Aizen Sousuke. Shall we take care of him for you, Your Majesty?"

Ichigo blinked his eyes. Who the hell was Aizen Sousuke? Never heard that name before.

Then, the question registered in his mind.

Was that another offer to off someone? That one time when he complained about a delinquent who kept bothering him to Bazz-B, the guy listened to his complain with a nod and a grin.

The delinquent kept trying to fight him over something that Ichigo didn't really understand. A turf or something. It was nearing the final exam day and Ichigo was focusing on his grade, there was no time for that kind of shit.

"Rest assured, Your Majesty. We will take care of him for you." That's what Bazz-B said to him at that time.

He assumed that Bazz-B would threaten the guy to stop bothering him or something, he got the look after all.

He didn't expect eight of his shadow friends to suddenly appear from the shadow around that delinquent, surrounding him expertly in secret, eyes cold with an intent to kill and different kind of weapons at ready.

He barely managed to stop them in time.

There was apparently an exciting competition to get his attention by offing the guy for him.

"No. Let him be for now." Ichigo answered Lille's question with a sweat drop, still remembering that incident. He didn't need a second occurrence for that kind of thing, thank you very much.

Aizen Sousuke. Ichigo filed his name inside his memory. He would try to find out about that guy later.

"I am going to go to a friend's place for dinner today." Ichigo said casually while grabbing his phone, fingers typing something on it.

There was a school trip so his family would be out of town for three days straight.

Lille bowed his head to him in response and disappeared into the shadow.

Not a second later, Haschwalth appeared with a jacket and a scarf on his hand, skillfully helping him to wear them properly.

"Please be careful not to catch a cold on your way, Your Majesty." Haschwalth said while opening the door for him.

"I get it. I get it." Ichigo said with a bashful smile. Before he could even take one step out of his room, a petite girl with short hair was suddenly beside him, hugging his arm tightly.

"Would you like a company, Your Majesty?" Liltotto Lamperd asked him with a big smile on her face.

Ichigo shuddered at the memory of that one time he took the girl on an eat out at a restaurant. Where did all that food even go? That small body couldn't possibly contain that much food.

And the bill. Oh, god. The bill. He was lucky that he took the old man's credit card with him at that time.

"No." He quickly responded, trying to shake off the girl, ignoring the innocent look that the girl sent to him with her eyes.

Haschwalth suddenly snapped his neck to the window, sensing something or someone that alerted him.

"Liltotto, let go. That person is here." Haschwalth said softly with an indifferent expression.

They quickly bowed to him and disappeared into the shadow at the corner of his room.

A second later, there was a bell and Ichigo hurried downstairs to open the door.

Ishida Uryuu stood in front of him with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Kurosaki. Ryuuken told me to pick you up." Ishida said blandly while pushing his glasses up.

"Geez. You guys are too much. I am no longer a kid, I won't get lose or something." Ichigo said while scratching the back of his head.

"Then, hurry up. The food will get cold." Ishida said quickly while turning around, already walking towards the direction of his house.

"Wait up! Coming!" Ichigo hurried to lock his door and running to catch up with Ishida, not noticing a small camera fly that suddenly emerged from the sky and tried to follow him.

The keyword was tried.

Liltotto Lamperd emerged from the shadow on the street and crushed the small camera fly effortlessly, already crunching the thing inside her mouth.

"I am still hungry." She said emotionlessly while holding her grumbling stomach.

Would His Majesty allow her to eat his stalker later? She hoped so.


End file.
